Squirtles with Socks II
by Wordgarden
Summary: The sequel to my horrible one-shot! Again enter if you dare! ...Wow, this was a short summary.


Jeremy…again?

As promised here is my second tale of two Squirtles that like to keep their feet warm. I apologize in advance if you people hate this!

Wow, when I uploaded chapter 18 yesterday I promised this soon, and I guess I wasn't fooling around! This came sooner than I thought too guys, so just enjoy it!

Enter a scene in a small town where everything seems normal. Except when the camera pans to the right, the truth is revealed. In between two high rise buildings sits a one-story pokemon center. Well, at least it was one-story.

That pokemon center doesn't exist anymore. All that is left of it is a flaming pile of rubble and a foundation that is still ablaze. The bodies of innocent pokemon and Kool Ai-…pokemon blood litter and splatter the streets in horror. Civilians are screaming in horror trying to run away and the police are on their way.

Jeremy enters in front of the demolished center on the right wearing his favorite red socks. His eyes are glazed over and he seems mellow. James enters on the left directly across from Jeremy, wearing the green socks he never leaves home without. James is in total shock and is expecting answers.

James glares at Jeremy like an angry mother.

"Jeremy, what did you have to go do that for?" James asked irritated.

"Well, I was very irritated with that Charmander," Jeremy responded.

"All he did was ask you for a piece of Juicy Fruit gum!" James shouted.

"Nobody touches my Juicy Fruit," Jeremy muttered under his breath while shifting his eyes back and forth.

"Jeremy, you overreacted big time!" James said.

"I beg to differ, if I am not mistaken, this was clearly an act of self-defense," Jeremy replied calmly.

"You released mustard gas into the entire pokemon center!" James yelled.

"I was saving that for a rainy day," Jeremy replied calmly.

"Then you pulled a flamethrower out of your shell and started torching the entire place!" James screamed.

"I had realized my mistake and was trying to get rid of the mustard gas…and trying to show that Charmander that it's not the only one who can breathe fire," Jeremy justified.

"You went up to people's pokemon and torched them in the face and chest!" James countered.

"Well, how else could I get rid of the gas if they breathing it in? I was trying to cleanse their lungs and mouth from that nasty stuff," Jeremy justified once more.

"With a flamethrower?" James asked sarcastically, lifting one of his eyebrows.

"That is all I had on me at the time. Make do with the resources you have, didn't they teach you that in lifeguard school?" Jeremy justified again.

"This isn't about me! Besides, where did you get a flamethrower and a packet of mustard gas?" James asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Mexican drug cartels, Al Qaeda, the Black Market. You know, the normal places I shop at," Jeremy answered unphased.

"What? Is that where you get all this stuff? I am disappointed in you Jeremy! Why would you get involved with them?" James said furiously.

"Theyyy haveee cheaperr pricess," Jeremy whined.

"I don't care, you shouldn't be dealing with people like them Jeremy!" James said.

"Then again, you'd probably murder them all because you're a homicidal psychopath, but still!" James added.

"Aw, come on. I'm a good person at heart. This was all just an accident! I swear!" Jeremy whined, trying to get James to believe his ridiculous story.

"Then why did you tie up a 10-year old pokemon trainer, and force her to watch you butt-rape her Bulbasaur!" James growled.

"I hate grass-type pokemon," Jeremy mumbled under his breath, shifting his eyes back and forth.

"You are out of control Jeremy! You have an obsession with killing pokemon!" James added.

"Calm down, at least I don't kill people. Pokemon are second-class citizens," Jeremy stated.

"Come to think of it, you didn't gas or ignite a single human that entire time. Not to mention you let that little girl trainer go safely through the window after you raped her Bulbasaur, then pulled out a revolver and shot Bulbasaur execution-style in the back of the head," James pondered.

"You didn't bother to hurt her, even though she might scarred memories now…or PTSD. But I noticed that you didn't kill a single human," James calculated.

"See? I am not a complete monster," Jeremy said.

"Still Jeremy, you have problems! I mean if you only kill pokemon, am I safe? I'm a Squirtle that lives with you!" James said, frightened.

"Of course I won't hurt you, you're my friend…and you're not a grass-type…..and you've never stolen a piece of my Juicy Fruit," Jeremy said calmly as James looked around nervously at the mention of the Juicy Fruit.

"Ok, perhaps you're right but, you shouldn't be killing pokemon Jeremy!" James said, getting the whole point of the argument back on track.

"Then maybe I SHOULD start killing people then," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy!"

"Should I just kill both then?"

"Jeremy!"

"Do you want some Kool-aid now?"

"Jeremy!"

"Why do I pitch a tent when you say my name like that?"

"Jeremy, that's gross! …And gay," James said scared for himself now.

"I am not a homo," Jeremy replied.

"That Bulbasaur wasn't exactly a female was it?" James asked, fearing the worst.

"Does it matter? Besides, I got what I wanted," Jeremy replied with a smile on his face.

"Prison would be perfect for you," James said.

"Hell no, I won't go!" Jeremy protested.

"You have a lot of problems Jeremy," James sighed.

"Screw this, let's find an IHOP!" Jeremy said as he walked away.

Afterthought

Well, there's the sequel. I don't know if this was as good as the first one, or worst or better, but I had fun writing it.

Anyways, I think I'm going to stop at two. However, if you want me to continue this saga, I must receive 5 reviews from five different people telling me to continue, or until I finish my other story.

That's what it's gonna take. Other than that, I'm done with Squirtles with Socks.

I hope you all enjoyed this, and please review this little project!

And no Geckoguy, I'm not high. I just have an awesome/creative sense of humor!

And as for the maps I got pissed off and gave up…and I flipped off the maps as I deleted them.

Sorry you went through all that trouble to get them. I honestly tried dude, but my lack of skill and coordination where seriously hindering.

I hope you're not pissed off dude, cause I know I would be if I was in your situation…although if I was in your situation I would also let it go…:D

Maybe? Ok, maybe not, but still.

See Ya!


End file.
